1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device package manufacturing method capable of mounting a semiconductor device with high density, a small thickness, high productivity, and high reliability, an electronic component module manufacturing method, a noncontact IC card manufacturing method, utilizing the method, a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted component such as a semiconductor device package and an electronic component module, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product utilizing the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method and a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional semiconductor device package will be described with reference to FIG. 18 through FIG. 21.
FIG. 20A, FIG. 20B, FIG. 20C, FIG. 20D and FIG. 21 show the manufacturing method process by process. FIG. 19 shows a process chart.
First of all, in step S101 of FIG. 19, dicing of a wafer is performed, and thereafter, a bump 104 is formed by the wire bonding method on each element electrode 105 of a semiconductor device 103 in step S102 as shown in FIG. 20A. The reference numeral 106 denotes a passivation film for protecting the active surface of the semiconductor device 103.
Next, in step S103, as shown in FIG. 20B, a conductive adhesive 116 is formed on the bump 104 by a transfer method. For the conductive adhesive 116, an epoxy-based adhesive, which include particles of Ag, Cu, or the like as a filler, is principally employed.
Next, in step S104, as shown in FIG. 20C, the semiconductor device 103 is mounted so that the bumps 104 of the semiconductor device 103 are electrically connected to the electrodes 117 of a circuit board 115 formed of ceramic, glass epoxy, or the like, and the conductive adhesive 116 is thermally hardened in step S105. The standard hardening conditions of the conductive adhesive 116 are 140xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes.
Next, in step S106, as shown in FIG. 20D, a space between the semiconductor device 103 and the circuit board 115 is filled with an encapsulant 121 for securing reliability by a dispenser 122, and thermosetting is performed in step S107. The average conditions of the thermosetting are 140xc2x0 C. for four hours.
Next, in step S108, as shown in FIG. 21, a solder paste 120 is printed on electrodes 118 formed on the side that belongs to the circuit board 115 and are opposite from the mounting surface of the semiconductor device 103, and thereafter, metallic particles 119 of Au, Cu, Ag, or the like are mounted in step S109 and made to pass through a reflow furnace in step S110, obtaining a semiconductor device package as shown in FIG. 18.
The semiconductor device package shown in FIG. 18 is thus completed through the processes of step S101 to step S110.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor device package manufacturing method and structure, there has been the issue that the productivity is low because many processes are needed and much time is necessary for the hardening of the conductive adhesive 116 and the encapsulant 121. Moreover, the circuit board 115 has a thickness of about 0.5 mm, and a total thickness of the semiconductor package becomes about 1 mm including the thickness of the semiconductor device 103. This structure has had difficulties in being reduced in thickness and the issue that the package cannot be applied to a commodity, which is restricted to a thickness of not greater than 0.76 mm as in, for example, a noncontact IC card.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned issues and provide a thin type semiconductor device package manufacturing method with high quality and high productivity, an electronic component module manufacturing method, a noncontact IC card manufacturing method, utilizing the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted component such as a semiconductor device package and an electronic component module, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product utilizing the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method and a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention is constructed as follows.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
forming bumps on element electrodes of a semiconductor device by a wire bonding method;
positioning the semiconductor device on a thermoplastic resin sheet;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for end surfaces of the bumps by melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing of the thermoplastic resin sheet and the semiconductor device; and
cutting the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
forming by a wire bonding method a bump on an element electrode of a semiconductor device of an individual piece obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer;
positioning one or a plurality of the semiconductor devices on a thermoplastic resin sheet;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for an end surface of the bump by melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing of the thermoplastic resin sheet and each individual piece of the semiconductor device; and
cutting the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
forming bumps on semiconductor device electrodes of a semiconductor wafer by a wire bonding method;
dicing the semiconductor wafer on which the bump is formed to divide the wafer into each individual piece of a semiconductor device;
positioning one or a plurality of the semiconductor devices on a thermoplastic resin sheet;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for end surfaces of the bumps by melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing of the thermoplastic resin sheet and each individual piece of the semiconductor device; and
cutting the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
forming bumps on element electrodes of a semiconductor wafer by a wire bonding method;
positioning a thermoplastic resin sheet on the semiconductor wafer;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for end surfaces of the bumps by melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing of the semiconductor wafer and the thermoplastic resin sheet; and
dicing the semiconductor wafer and the thermoplastic resin portion, which have undergone the hot pressing.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern with a conductive paste in a thermoplastic resin portion that is located on an end surface side where the bump is exposed and belongs to a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in the first or second or third aspect;
hardening the conductive paste with a metallic particle arranged in a specified position of the circuit pattern;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for an end surface of the metallic particle by positioning the semiconductor device package obtained after the hardening of the conductive paste on the thermoplastic resin sheet and melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing; and
cutting the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern with a conductive paste on an electrode surface side of a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in the fifth aspect;
hardening the conductive paste with a metallic particle arranged in a specified position of the circuit pattern;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for an end surface of the metallic particle by positioning the semiconductor device package obtained after the hardening of the conductive paste on the thermoplastic resin sheet and melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing; and
repeating cutting of the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing in specified times, thereby forming a multi-layer package.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern with a conductive paste on an electrode surface side of the semiconductor wafer before the dicing of the semiconductor wafer and the thermoplastic resin portion, which have undergone the hot pressing, according to the semiconductor device package manufacturing method of the fourth aspect;
hardening the conductive paste with a metallic particle arranged in a specified position of the circuit pattern;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for an end surface of the metallic particle by aligning in position the semiconductor wafer obtained after the hardening of the conductive paste with the thermoplastic resin sheet and melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing; and
dicing the semiconductor wafer that has the metallic particle and has undergone the hot pressing.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern with a conductive paste on an electrode surface side of the semiconductor wafer before the dicing of the semiconductor wafer and the thermoplastic resin portion, which have undergone the hot pressing, according to the semiconductor device package manufacturing method of the fourth aspect;
hardening the conductive paste with a metallic particle arranged in a specified position of the circuit pattern; and
obtaining a multi-layer structure by repeating in specified times process of forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering a portion of the semiconductor device except for an end surface of the metallic particle by aligning in position the semiconductor wafer obtained after the hardening of the conductive paste with the thermoplastic resin sheet and melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing, and thereafter dicing the semiconductor wafer that has the metallic particle and has undergone the hot pressing.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufacturing method as defined in any one of the first through eighth aspects, wherein when the thermoplastic resin portion is formed, the thermoplastic resin sheet is melted and thereby covering the surface of the semiconductor device on which the bump is formed except for the end surface of the semiconductor device.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component module manufacturing method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern with a conductive paste on a first thermoplastic resin sheet;
mounting a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in any one of the first through eighth aspects and an electronic component at specified positions of the circuit pattern of the first thermoplastic resin sheet; and
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering the semiconductor package and the electronic component by aligning in position a second thermoplastic resin sheet with the first thermoplastic resin sheet on which the semiconductor device package and the electronic component are mounted and melting the second thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing.
According to an 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component module manufacturing method as defined in the 10th aspect, wherein when the thermoplastic resin portion is formed, a surface of the semiconductor device on which the bump is formed except for the end surface of the bump of the semiconductor device by melting the thermoplastic resin sheet.
According to a 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a noncontact IC card having an antenna coil for executing transmission and reception between an IC chip and outside, the method comprising:
printing a circuit pattern capable of being electrically connected to an IC electrode portion of the IC chip or a circuit pattern to be electrically connected to the IC electrode portion including a coil pattern that constitutes the antenna coil on a thermoplastic resin base material with a conductive paste;
arranging a semiconductor device package on the circuit pattern in a manner that the IC electrode portion of the IC chip of the semiconductor device package that has the IC chip and is manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in any one of the first through ninth aspects is connected to the circuit pattern;
hardening the conductive paste;
forming a thermoplastic resin portion for covering the semiconductor device package by aligning in position a thermoplastic resin sheet on a semiconductor device package mounting surface side of the thermoplastic resin base material obtained after the hardening of the conductive paste and melting the thermoplastic resin sheet through hot pressing; and
cutting the thermoplastic resin portion after the hot pressing, forming the card.
According to a 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in any one of the first through eighth aspects.
According to a 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method defined in the ninth aspect.
According to a 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method for performing mounting of a semiconductor device on a circuit pattern, which is electrically connected to the semiconductor device while being brought in contact with a bump of the semiconductor device and is formed of a conductive paste on a pattern forming surface of a base material, the method comprising:
inserting the semiconductor device into the base material with the bump of the semiconductor device put in an exposed state proximately to the pattern forming surface; and
forming a contact area increasing portion for increasing a contact area of the circuit pattern with the bump on the bump exposed on the pattern forming surface.
According to a 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method as defined in the 15th aspect, wherein
the contact area increasing portion is formed of an extension portion-forming member brought in contact with the bump or the pattern forming surface located in a vicinity of the bump when the contact area is increased, and
the extension portion-forming member is pressurized against the bump or the pattern forming surface located in the vicinity of the bump.
According to a 17th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method as defined in the 16th aspect, wherein, when the extension portion-forming member has a cylindrical shape, a projecting portion is formed as the contact area increasing portion on the bump formed by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member.
According to an 18th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method as defined in the 16th aspect, wherein, when the extension portion-forming member has a rugged portion at its tip, a rugged portion is formed as the contact area increasing portion on the bump formed by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member.
According to a 19th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method as defined in the 16th aspect, wherein, when the extension portion-forming member has a cylindrical shape, a contact area increasing groove is formed in the vicinity of the bump by pressurizing the pattern forming surface in the vicinity of the bump by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member, thus exposing the bump from the base material.
According to a 20th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method for encapsulating a semiconductor device-mounted component manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method defined in any one of the 15th through 19th aspects.
According to a 20th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product provided with a semiconductor device-mounted component manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method defined in any one of the 15th through 19th aspects.
According to a 22nd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method defined in the 20th aspect.
According to a 23rd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product as defined in the 20th aspect, wherein the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product is a noncontact IC card.
According to a 24th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product as defined in the 22nd aspect, wherein the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product is a noncontact IC card.
According to a 25th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus for performing mounting of a semiconductor device on a circuit pattern, which is electrically connected to the semiconductor device while being brought in contact with a bump of the semiconductor device and is formed of a conductive paste on a pattern forming surface of a base material, the apparatus comprising:
a semiconductor device pressurizing device for inserting the semiconductor device into the base material with the bump of the semiconductor device put in an exposed state or an unexposed state proximately to the pattern forming surface; and
a contact area increasing device for forming a contact area increasing portion for increasing a contact area of the circuit pattern with the bump on the bump exposed or located proximately to the pattern forming surface.
According to a 26th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus as defined in the 25th aspect, wherein
the contact area increasing device comprises:
an extension portion-forming member for forming the contact area increasing portion by coming in contact with the bump or in contact with the pattern forming surface located in the vicinity of the bump; and
an extension portion-forming member-use pressurizing device for pressurizing the extension portion-forming member against the bump or the pattern forming surface located in the vicinity of the bump.
According to a 27th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus as defined in the 26th aspect, wherein
the extension portion-forming member has a cylindrical shape and forms a projecting portion that serves as the contact area increasing portion on the bump formed by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member-use pressurizing device.
According to a 28th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus as defined in the 26th aspect, wherein the extension portion-forming member has at its tip a rugged portion and forms a rugged portion as the contact area increasing portion on the bump formed by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member-use pressurizing device.
According to a 29th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus as defined in the 26th aspect, wherein the extension portion-forming member has a cylindrical shape and forms a contact area increasing groove in the vicinity of the bump by pressurizing the pattern forming surface located in the vicinity of the bump by a pressurizing operation for performing pressurization with the extension portion-forming member-use pressurizing device, thus exposing the bump from the base material.
According to a 30th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing apparatus comprising:
the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus defined in any one of the 25th through 29th aspects; and
an encapsulating device for encapsulating the semiconductor device-mounted component manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus.
According to a 31st aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product comprising the semiconductor device-mounted component manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing apparatus defined in any one of the 25th through 29th aspects.
According to a 32nd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing apparatus defined in the 30th aspect.
According to a 33rd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product defined in the 31st aspect, wherein the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product is a noncontact IC card.
According to a 34th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product defined in the 32nd aspect, wherein the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product is a noncontact IC card.